The candidate and the research unit are dedicated to multi-faceted human research on the behavioral pharmacology of drug abuse. This laboratory is the site of the following NIDA-supported programs of which the candidate is director: an institutional postdoctoral research training program, a drug abuse Treatment Research Center, and a drug abuse Treatment Research Unit -- all of which focus on the human behavioral pharmacology of drug abuse. The candidate proposes to continue his directorship of these programs and to continue conducting human research on the topics listed below. General themes to be pursued in this research program include: Medications development for drug abuse treatment; Development of human experimental methods in drug abuse psychopharmacology; Development of behavioral treatment techniques; Integration of behavioral and pharmacological treatments; Assessment of individual differences among drug abusers; Assessment and reduction of HIV risk behavior and infection. I. Human laboratory studies of drug abuse clinical pharmacology Pharmacological modulation of cocaine effects Buprenorphine clinical pharmacology Opioid drug discrimination Opioid mixed agonist-antagonist clinical pharmacology Acute opioid physical dependence II. Clinic studies of drug abuse and its treatment Methadone treatment clinical trials Buprenorphine treatment clinical trials Community reinforcement treatment of drug abuse Assessment and treatment of antisocial drug abusers Assessment of HIV risk behavior and risk factors